Gifts
by Goddess Isa
Summary: It's Spike's birthday, and Buffy gives Willow an idea for the perfect gift


TITLE: Gifts  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: It's Spike's birthday, and Buffy gives Willow an idea for the perfect gift  
SPOILER: The Wish, S 4 rumours  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)   
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-MA - didn't get to the full out smut, but give me time!!!!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)   
  
  
  
Spike looked at his bed. It was all torn up from their night of lovemaking and other assorted exercises courtesy of a Ricky Martin remix CD he'd bought, but in the center of it lie an angel.   
  
Willow was asleep on her back, covers pulled up to her shoulders. Her face was sideways and her mouth was slightly open as she slept. Her hair was pushed to one side and she seemed completely peaceful.   
  
Spike tried to bite his cherry Tootsie Pop in half and nearly chipped a tooth.   
  
"SHIT!" he mouthed, not wanting to wake her. He pulled the lolly out and glared at it as though it would soften from his look alone. His jaw stopped throbbing and he tried again, succeeding this time.   
  
Sucking on the loose piece of candy in his mouth, Spike wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. A year ago, Willow wouldn't have given him the time of day, but ever since Drusilla had turned Oz and Spike had saved her from his fangs at the last minute, they'd been inseparable.   
  
Buffy had hated the idea from the very beginning. She still kept her distance from Will whenever Spike was in tow, which was most of the time. She said she just couldn't try and be friends with someone who'd almost killed her on several occasions.   
  
"AND, he would've let Angelus kill me!" she always adds after a pause.   
  
Spike chuckled and then covered his own mouth, hoping the noise wouldn't stir his sleeping beauty.   
  
He abandoned the sucker and got into bed with her, enjoying the feel of her hot breath on his chest, her warm skin against his. The feeling it created was often electric, and Willow stirred awake a few minutes after he'd joined her.   
  
"Hi," she leaned her head up and smiled at him.   
  
"Morning. I didn't mean to wake you love."   
  
"No, it's okay." she sat up and looked around for her robe. She found it but decided not to put it on anyways. She leaned back in the bed, her head on his chest, and ran her fingers up and down the arm he laid around her stomach. "I've gotta get going soon."   
  
"Where are you going? You didn't mention any plans?"   
  
"I told you the other day. I'm staying with Buffy all this weekend."   
  
"The whole weekend?"   
  
"It's her birthday tomorrow so I said I'd stay with her the whole weekend. We're going shopping, do our nails, girl stuff." She smirked, watching him. She knew he probably would remember Buffy's birthday was in January, but she wouldn't say anything if he didn't.   
  
It's nice that she remembered MY birthday is tomorrow, he thought. "Can't I come?" he looked hurt.   
  
"You don't wanna come." she grinned at him. "Buffy will just badmouth you and I don't want you to hear all that."   
  
Spike sighed but knew she was right. "When do you need to leave?"   
  
"I told Buffy I'd be at her place by eleven."   
  
"It's only twenty to eight now." he arched an eyebrow.   
  
"Oh no you don't." she yawned. "If I'm tired this weekend, Buffy is going to--"   
  
He kissed her, cutting her words off. Their lips meshed together as his hands gently slid around to her shoulders. Their bodies rotated so that he were on top of her and their lips stayed interlocked as his hands started massaging her breasts, grazing over her nipples.   
  
She moaned under his touch. "I guess this shouldn't tire me out *too* much..."   
  
Willow was panting. She was close and Spike knew it. She had her thighs clenched together, holding his head where she wanted it. His tongue massaged her clit, knowing what would send her over. She came, and he licked up every drop. He sat up and licked his lips, watching her eyes flutter and her body relax against the sheets. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too."   
  
She pulled him down to her for a long kiss, then pushed him away. "I've gotta go take a shower."   
  
"Can I come?"   
  
"No!"   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"I know you hate Spike," Willow said as she followed Buffy to the 'coolest new store in the mall'. "I just wish you could try to like him. You know, for me. It's been a long time since we got together now, and I want us to be able to hang out with you and Xander. You know, like double date stuff."   
  
"Are you sure you should be messing with double dates?" Buffy joked. "And adding Spike into the mix?"   
  
Will rolled her eyes. "It's not like the last time and you know it."   
  
Buffy shrugged and pulled Willow off the escalator. She drug her to a store called the Pleasure Palace.   
  
"What is this place?" Willow asked.   
  
"If you're going to ask me to accept Spike, you have to do something for me in return." Buffy grinned.   
  
"What?"   
  
"You know that little Polaroid booth by the arcade?"   
  
Willow nodded slowly, not quite putting two and two together yet. "Yeah.."   
  
"Well, Xander and I have a little bet..."   
  
  
*****   
  
  
"Hi Pet, I'm home!" Spike shouted as he came into the living room. "Oh right. You're not."   
  
Spike sulked and went into the kitchen. He took a container of blood out of the fridge and polished it off quickly. He followed that up with a bag of Doritos and a pint of Ben and Jerry's World's Best Vanilla.   
  
He headed for the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
One of those lifesize cardboard cut-outs stood before him.   
  
And it was of Willow in a too-tight leather lace-up teddy. She had knee high black leather boots on and was holding a whip.   
  
Attached to the standee was a note that read "Happy Birthday Spike. Your present's on the bed."   
  
He sprinted up the stairs to see the real life version.


End file.
